Cheveux Bleus!
by MakoMarine
Summary: Soma MelodieDuRuisseau and her brother (Heru Moore) were both born on the same day in the same year but have two different fathers. Who each left the children's mother for them to look after. The children are now both 11 years old and are about to start their journeys. There is something odd about these kids though. Story is better than summary. Promise! Rated T as I am precautious
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Professor Sycamore

**Cheveux Bleus?!**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Professor Sycamore **

**A/N: I do not own Pokémon, I only own my Ocs**

I woke up early this morning. For today, I am going to become a Pokémon Trainer!

I instantly jumped out of bed, excited for the day ahead. I mean, who wouldn't be? I had a shower, which only took about ten minutes, then proceeded to my bedroom. There wasn't that much decoration as me (Soma), Mum and Heru (my twin brother and rival) had just moved into our new home in Coumarine City, Kalos. Me and Mum loved it there, Heru didn't. He had wanted to stay in Anistar City but me and Mum thought that it was much nicer here than the horrid apartment back there.

When Heru and I were smaller we used to live right near the famous Anistar Sundial. Heru and I would spend hours there, staring. Me focusing at the glistening, fuliginous reflection of the Sundial in the water. My brother staring at the object itself. He always found it fascinating how objects shimmered or deformed light in different ways.

Back to today, I was just getting changed when my brother barged into my room, yelling

"Why didn't you tell me it was this time already?! I am going to be late!"

In reply I yelled back "Get out I am getting changed!" I don't think it crossed his mind that he was in **MY** room whilst **I** was half naked. He instantly blushed and left. "Thank goodness" I said to no one in particular.

When I had gotten changed I looked at my reflection in my floor-to-ceiling mirror on the back of my bedroom door. I am not an arrogant person but, I do like how I look. I have blue-black hair to below my waist which has an almost cerulean blue highlights which I had had since I was born in a long plait, my eyes are the same cerulean blue as my highlight and I have quite tanned skin. Today I was wearing my favourite outfit, which consisted of: my pure white cycling cap, some blue skinny jeans, my blue ruffled Camisole, some black knee-high socks, my white Mary Janes'**[1]**, a white strappy purse and a black feather accessory on my hat (that Mum had given me on my tenth birthday, last year). After making sure that everything was in place in my room, I went downstairs.

It. Was. Chaos. Mum was in tears cooking me and Heru breakfast, Heru was nose-deep in his Nintendo 3DS (completely oblivious to Mum's wailing), Blacky (Mum's Espeon, I know, ironic right) using Psychic on every piece of furniture and finally. The worst of all. Eifie (Mum's Umbreon) and Booster (Heru's Eevee) were bullying Ningyo (My Eevee). That was it.

"STOP!" I vociferated at them all. Then I started to command, which I only do when I have only ever done once, when Heru broke my Vaporeon doll at age four. "Eifie, Evie stop bullying Ningyo. NOW! Blacky, put the furniture down. In its rightful place. Heru put that DS down". After this everyone was glaring at me, but they did do what I said. Then all my anger vented.

I seated myself at the table whilst Mum brought in our breakfast.

"We will be back this afternoon Mum, to say goodbye before our journey begins. Then we will all be crying I'm sure. So shall we all save it 'til then" I said, gently to Mum.

"Yes, of course. I must look a mess" Mum replied, frantically.

"You look as beautiful as always" Heru complimented, I think. I have always found him hard to read, for as long as I can remember. Mum just smiled and wiped her cheeks with her handkerchief.

Whilst we were eating I looked over to my brother. Wow has he changed. He wasn't a typical boy his age: He had red (not ginger, red) hair with a highlight (like mine) in there but it was mostly covered up with the rest of the birds nest of a hairdo, He was lanky (yet developing some muscle) and he wore what he always wears; a red t-shirt with Mum's old work logo on it, some slightly red, baggy jeans and some brown high tops with red decoration.

After breakfast Mum checked that we had what we needed. She also gave us a town map and some of her famous Poké Puffs, giving me some of her Blue ones (which Ningyo adored) and some Red ones to Heru (which Booster found delicious). We started on our walk to Professor Sycamore's laboratory in Lumiose City. The biggest city in the entirety of Kalos. All we had to do was make our way through Route thirteen and make sure we went straight past Kalos Power Plant. I started off and then realised Heru was not walking.

"What's up with you, Slowpoke" I shouted to him.

"Waitin' for Chase" he replied, equally loud as me.

"Be careful or you might get both of you lost, I'm going on ahead" I called back.

"Okay, be careful. Route 13 is a desert"

"I will, don't worry."

I entered the gate for route thirteen at the edge of Coumarine City.

"Be careful a storm is about to set in on the East side of this route" the receptionist told everyone. "If you'd like to camp out here you're more than welcome. Be careful of other people though, thank you"

I walked up to her and inquired about the storm she said it was going to be a big one and people might be stuck here for a couple of days at least. So I obviously set out into the desert.

It. Was. Hell.

I had never seen a storm so big. I held Ningyo inside my jacket so she didn't get lost or wander off. "Let me out" she squirmed.

"No" I said back. "You might get hurt" I continued, with genuine worry in my voice. I had always been able to understand Pokémon, ever since I was little. I didn't really tell anyone though as most people thought I was weird anyway without knowing I can talk to Pokémon.

It took me about half an hour to get through route thirteen without getting lost. I didn't encounter any Pokémon thank goodness, or things could've gotten bad. I decided that I would go to the Pokémon centre before I went to the Pokémon lab. Just to make sure everything was okay with Ningyo. When I got there I was surprised to see Heru, Chase and Booster already there. I greeted them, after hitting my brother round the head for making such a dangerous trip as I knew he didn't go through route thirteen.

"Wait you went through Route 13. And you're still alive!" Chase said poking me; seemingly to make sure I was alive. Just in case.

"Yep" I replied. "Whereabouts did you two scurry off to avoid the 'storm' then?"

"Oh, we went around Route 13, up the river. Which I am **NEVER** doing again" he shivered at the word "river"; he had always hated bodies of water. Which I never understood. As I LOVED them!

Soon we had our Pokémon given back to us, Nurse Joy told us they were both in perfect condition besides Booster being a bit wet (which like my brother, he hated) and Ningyo being a bit sandy and dehydrated (which both her and I detested).

We soon arrived at Professor Sycamore's lab and proceeded in where we were met with a manic professor running back and forth in the lab repeating "No, there has to be more. Come on where are you lovely, lovely babies. C'mon" in each sentence however he would groan.

"Um, excuse us. Mr. Sycamore?"

"Ahh, Master Rogers, Master Moore and Miss MelodieDuRuisseau, I presume?"** [2]**.

**[1] Mary Janes' are a type of shoe you can buy for your character in Pokémon X.**

**[2] Melodie Du Ruisseau means "Melody Creek" in French**

_**To be continued...**_

_**A/N: I hoped you liked the first chapter of "Cheveux Bleus?!" and I should have the next instalment up by next week if not before then. So please Review and if I have made any typing errors I apologise and shall rectify them immediately. So please don't complain at me. This is also my first chapter EVER so be nice in your criticism. MakoMarine. xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2: Challenge Accepted

**Cheveux Bleus?!**

**Chapter 2: Challenge Accepted **

**A/N: I do not own Pokémon, I only own my Ocs and I am not going to stick with the normal starter Pokémon** **as I want to mix things up a bit in this story.**

"Ahh, Master Rogers, Master Moore and Miss MelodieDuRuisseau, I presume?"

"Yes Professor, I am Soma MelodieDuRuisseau. This is my brother Heru Moore" I said gesturing to Heru, on my left hand side. "And this is Chaise Rogers" I said, gesturing to my right. "Are we late?" I asked politely.

"No, no. Not at all. I just seem to have misplaced something... Aha there it is!" He seemed to be quite frantic. He then proceeded to pick up a Pokéball from a mass of clutter. "Aha, there it is"

"Why were you looking for a normal Pokéball?" Chaise asked, fairly impolitely.

"This will, hopefully, be your starter Pokémon. It is an Ekans" Mr. Sycamore replied to Chaise.

"Wow I have always wanted a poison type Pokémon. They are AMAZING! Especially Ekans!"

"Ekans is probably the best Pokémon to start off with as its abilities: Shed Skin and Intimidate. Are fairly unique. Intimidate causes the opposing Pokémon to have its attack points lowered and Shed Skin allows the Pokémon to get rid of its status issues over time"

"That's bad-ass!" commented an amazed Chaise.

"That is pretty cool, but not as awesome, amazing and utterly incredible as Booster and his ability – Run Away. This allows it to escape from any battle!" boasted a neglected Heru.

"All right, let's calm down now. Master Rogers do you want this Ekans as your starter Pokémon?" Mr. Sycamore asked making calming gestures.

"Yes, I would love him as my starter Pokémon" replied Chaise.

Mr. Sycamore passed Chaise the red and white Pokéball that contained Ekans. Mr. Sycamore was tentative in handing Chaise the Pokéball, making sure to not touch the release button.

"Thank you sir!"

"You're welcome. Do you want to give your Ekans a nickname?" Asked the Professor

"Yes, I want to call him... Secouer **[3]**" replied Chaise

"What a gorgeous name" I praised, whilst smiling at Chaise.

"Oh and one more thing" Mr. Sycamore said whilst diving into the mass of clutter and brought out three 3ds-like mechanisms.

"What are those?" Heru asked, obviously fascinated by the machine.

"These are Pokédexs, they record data on the Pokémon you catch and collect. They are also yours, the Pokédexs I mean" The Professor replied, in a tone which suggested he had answered that exact question many times before.

"Wow!" commented Heru, still utterly amazed.

"Why thank you Professor, we will be sure to take care of them" I phonated, making sure to sound genuine in my gratitude.

After the Professor giving us small tutorials in how to access and view the data received we left the laboratory to head back home and say our goodbyes to Mum and for Chaise to say goodbye to his parents. If only we could've. The sandstorm on route 13 had gotten much worse. To the point where I don't think even Ningyo and I would've been able to make it in that storm. So chaise, Secouer, Heru, Booster, Ningyo and I all walked back to Lumiose City and stayed in the Pokémon centre there.

I could tell as soon as we entered that all the trainers' eyes were on Heru and I as we walked in. I heard some girls in the corner start to say "Blue hair, why would she want to dye it THAT colour?" and "Who does she think she is? Some kind of celebrity?" I ended up walking over to them whilst my Pokémon were being taken care of and replying

"My hair is completely natural if you don't mind and I am quite proud of it, if you have an issue then you don't HAVE to stare at it, do you?"

They soon shut up. Until one of their boyfriends decided that they would stick up for their 'girlfriend'.

"What the hell is your problem?" he bellowed walking over to Heru, Chaise and I.

"I have an issue with people not being able to filter themselves about me in my earshot" I retorted trying not to get angry at this boy. He was only doing what his girlfriend told him to do.

"Well she didn't mean to upset you... I think your hairs pretty cool by the way. It's kinda punk-retro". After he had said this I took a proper look at this boy. Who I am embarrassed to say was quite hale. He was obviously different from the rest of his group, even his girlfriend. He had dark brown – almost black – hair, which was Princeton styled whereas most of the other guys in his girlfriend's group had an Undercut hairstyle. He was also wearing a tight leather jacket with black jeans. Compared to his group of friends he was completely different.

"Oh, then I guess no harm done. Thanks... for the compliment I mean" I said, clearly blushing

"Any time" he replied, composedly. After which he started to walk away.

"Wait!" I called, before I even realised myself.

"Yeah?" he responded

"Would you like to battle me? Once I have my Pokémon back from Nurse Joy of course"

"Sure" he remarked

"Okay, tomorrow. Eight in the morning, don't be late"

"Alright"

After that the evening was pretty uneventful. We had gotten to the centre too late to book a room so we were told we could sleep in the foyer. This was full of people, naturally. So Heru, Chaise, Booster, Ningyo and I (as Secouer was in his Pokéball) had to sleep on the floor.

"Finally" I thought drifting off to sleep.

"My first Pokémon battle with a guy my age, and a hale one at that!"

Then I had that dream, again.

_**To be continued...**_

**[3] "Secouer" means "to rattle/shake" in French**

**Sorry that this chapter was so short and how it took so long. I was really having difficulties. But the next instalment should be up soon! So look forward to all of you reading. Thanks. MakoMarine xxx**


End file.
